


Sugar High

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Monster Mash [2]
Category: Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Graveyard Makeouts, Lurking Boyfriends, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graveyards are romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

Stiles is running on a sugar high so he's a bit jittery.

"Oh my God!" he yelps when Derek appears from behind a stone angel. "You have got to stop lurking."

"And you've got to stop eating your weight in sugar," says Derek, unapologetically.

"I haven't," says Stiles.

Derek snorts. "You smell sweeter than usual."

"I do?" Stiles asks, sniffing his jacket.

Derek pulls his boyfriend closer, boxing him between his arms. "Yeah."

Stiles' face flushes as Derek leans in to suck his bottom lip.

"Hmm, peppermint," murmurs Derek before licking open Stiles' mouth. Stiles doesn't think this is incentive to stop binging on candy. His thoughts are soon derailed with Derek's hand creeping under his jacket.


End file.
